moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Holdum
History The family Holdum has existed for countless generations. Their influence has always been subtle, though their power has grown over the years due to the nature of how they amass their fortune and fame. No one is quite sure when the family came to be, and the existing members aren't too chatty about family matters, but what is certain is that they have existed for only one purpose: banking and auction houses. The Holdum family earns their living by dealing with the finances, banking, and auctioneering needs of their clients. They always find the best prices, ensure the greatest profits, and never have they had their protected goods stolen. They don't charge very much, and nearly anyone can afford them. They live more so to do the actual number crunching than make more money. The reason they've amassed such a large fortune is upon the death of a client, if there is no rightful heir to their property, the Holdum family takes ownership of all items entrusted to them. Another factor that ensures their financial prosperity is they rarely spend anything unless it is guarenteed to turn a profit. Because of these reasons, the Holdum family is theorized to be the richest collection of people in all of Azeroth, rivaling entire nations. Sadly, there can be no confirmation as no Holdum will say. A Holdum is never found away from a bank or auction house. While they keep goods that need to be readily accessed in the city banks, the more valuable items, and all those under their own name, are kept at Storall Manor. Storall Manor No one knows where Storall Manor is located, but legend about the house has existed for nearly as long as the family itself. The size of the structure is gigantic, dwarfing even major cities such as Stormwind and Ironforge. Nearly every room of the house is said to contain treasures long thought lost to the world. Archeologists have pleaded with the Holdums for a glimpse inside the manor, if even to see if the rumors are true, but to a Holdum this is strictly forbidden. Discussing their wealth and property is even punishable by expulsion from the family. Some say that Storall Manor sits in ruins, and the current members of the family continue to crunch numbers and store goods just for the sake of doing it; they don't know how to do anything else. Others say it sits in some secret location so tightly guarded that even the Titans would not be able to breach its walls. One man has claimed to have seen the Holdums transporting goods on a carrage that was pulled by horses with flaming hooves and eyes, that came into the world from the twisting nether and returned soon after. Like much else about the Holdum family, the members wont say a word about it. Members The following are the members of the Holdum family that continue to work in the banks and auction houses. Even death hasn't been able to stop a couple, leading to Forsaken members of the family. Their reasoning for returning to life? "There's too much work to do to die." Legend says that those members who finally finish their work, having calcuated every gold coin and ensured every item under their care is accounted for, can finally find rest and retire to Storall Manor to wander the halls as ghosts for all time. ((more to come!))